Le pouvoir des fruits
by LuciaChii
Summary: L'ennui, des sentiments inavoué, de la manipulation. Un peu angst du coter de Naruto. Un peu UA et OOC


**_« Mangez cinq fruit et légumes par jour… _**

**_- Roh, ta gueule. »_**

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui est l'auteur de ses violentes insultent envers une pauvre télé qui ne faisait que diffuser le programme qu'elle devait diffuser ? Un jeune garçon dans les un mètres quatre vingt, le teint aussi pâle que des fesses, des cheveux et des yeux ébènes pour faire ressortir le tout. Oui, nous parlons bel et bien de Sasuke Uchiha. Le jeune riche en avait vraiment marre de tous ces pubs. Non mais faut pas déconner non plus : Il coupe pile quand Brandona allait dire quelque chose de fou. Sasuke se leva avec nonchalance et éteint sa télé d'un geste lasse. Il s'étira longuement. En ce moment, il avait vraiment l'impression de ressembler à un légume. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Merde, c'était Sasuke oui ou non ?!

C'était décidé : Sasuke allait sortir de son manoir et entretenir sa vie sociale. Il prit une bonne douche et poussa la lourde porte de sa maison. La luminosité agressa ses yeux, il dut donc sortir ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Sasuke s'était munie d'un débardeur noir, dévoilant ainsi ses fines épaules toute pâles, et d'un pantalon à motif militaire. Les mains dans les poches, Sasuke avançait d'un pas nonchalant dans les rues de Konoha. Il était populaire auprès des filles comme des garçons et cela lui plaisait. Il s'amusait même avec ses « fans ». Cependant, ces derniers temps Sasuke avait remarqué les furtifs coups d'œil que lui jetait son coéquipier Naruto. A vrai dire, ce dernier n'était pas du tout discret. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien fait mais il comptait bien s'amuser. Le ténébreux poussa la porte de la bibliothèque municipale et retira ses lunettes et secoua ses cheveux se qui eut pour effet de provoquer des cris de la part des filles. Sasuke aimait vraiment ça.

Il s'avança lentement vers les grandes étagères des bibliothèques et prit un des livres parlant du comportement humain. Sasuke aimait par-dessus tout étudier le comportement humain et il était en fait un vrai calculateur et manipulateur. Il avait appris à se servir des gens autour de lui pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Ca coulait de source chez lui. Soudain, un sourire s'étira sur son visage pâle : il venait de repérer une future proie. D'un pas devant l'autre il avança et se retrouva juste derrière _lui_. _Il_ était assis à une table de la bibliothèque et essayait vainement de comprendre les devoirs d'été qu'il devrait rendre en début d'année. Sasuke posa ses mains sur la table de chaque coter de sa proie, un sourire aux lèvres et posa son menton sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait s'amuser avec les sentiments des autres.

_**« Tu galères pour les exercices de maths… Naruto ? »**_Sasuke avait soufflé son prénom et avait fait glisser sa douce langue sur le lobe de son oreille. Ledit Naruto piqua un phare monumental. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke soit avec lui à la bibliothèque et il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que Sasuke soit aussi proche de lui. Naruto était vraiment innocent dans son genre. Sasuke sourit en le voyant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour venir effleurer ses abdos bien dessiné et déposa ses douces lèvres derrière l'oreille de sa proie.

**_« On est pas vraiment à l'aise ici, non ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'on serait mieux chez moi trésor ? »_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait s'amuser avec les mots pour voir les réactions des gens, c'était son pêché mignon. Quand il y pensait, cela devait faire pas loin de un mois que Sasuke n'avait pas eu de rapport. Et le faire avec un gars l'intriguait. Naruto, éprouvant des sentiments plus que visible pour Sasuke, se leva de sa chaise et le suivit bêtement comme un petit chien.

Un grand sourire étira le visage pâle de Sasuke. Naruto était tellement prévisible, s'en était presque décevant pour Sasuke qui, du coup ne pouvait pas exploiter plusieurs techniques de dragues et ainsi le faire languir. Car, oui, Naruto était tombé amoureux du brun sans que ce dernier n'est besoin de rien faire. M'enfin, ce n'était pas important. Sasuke devait le faire, ça faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Durant tout le trajet personne n'avait osé engager la conversation. Un silence lourd s'était alors installé. Qui plus est, Sasuke avait sentit Naruto tendu. Il s'était alors vivement retourner, avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du blond pour venir déposer ses fines lèvres sur celles de Naruto. La réaction de ce dernier ne s'était pas fait attendre, il avait rougit jusqu'au pied, il avait entouré le cou de Sasuke de ses bras et avait prolongé le baiser. Mais surtout, il s'était détendu. Le plan de Sasuke fonctionnait à merveille.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils étaient déjà devant la maison, que dis-je le manoir, de Sasuke. Naruto sentait petit à petit le stresse le regagner ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Sasuke. Cependant, il lui adressa un grand sourire et fit assoir Naruto sur la belle banquette en cuire. Sasuke revint avec un plateau de fruit : Raisin, cerise, fraise, framboise sans oublier la chantilly. Si Naruto le voyait comme un simple plateau de fruit, l'esprit pervertie de Sasuke ne le voyait pas pareil. Le plus jeune des deux, eut un grand sourire et prit quelques fraises.

Le ténébreux s'approcha lentement de sa proie et captura les lèvres de Naruto, un combat acharner débuta alors entre le blond et le brun pour savoir qui allait pouvoir manger la fraise même si je doutes qu'a ce stade il ne reste plus beaucoup de chose de la fraise. Les joues du blond étaient en feu. Le beau ténébreux sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur le corps du blond. Ca flattait vraiment son égaux. Sasuke nicha sa tête dans le cou de Naruto pour venir y déposer des baisers papillons et y laisser son empreinte. De ses mains expertes, Sasuke déboutonna la veste que portait sa proie. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermé, la tête rejeter en arrière et offrait littéralement son corps à celui qu'il aimait.

Sasuke secoua le tube de chantilly pour en faire sortir de liquide et le poser sur les deux bouts de chaires tendues de Naruto. Le mélange du chaud et du froid fit pousser un long soupir d'aise au blond. Le brun vint lécher, sucer et mordre chaque bout de chair recouvert de chantilly. Naruto était perdue dans le plaisir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. A vrai dire, la langue d'un certain brun n'aidait pas non plus. Cette même langue descendit lentement vers le nombril du blond. Les doigts de l'Uchiwa vinrent déboutonner le pantalon du blond. Le pantalon et le boxer de l'Uzumaki valsèrent dans la pièce pour venir s'échouer sur une table non loin de là.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke devant la vue d'un mini Naru au garde à vous. Il passa une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, un sourire au lèvre et en sortit une capote. Il recouvrit la verge de Naruto d'une capote à la fraise et vint le prendre en bouche. Il y appliqua des vas et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide faisant languir son amant. Quand Sasuke comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder, il se retira ce qui provoqua un gémissement de plainte du concerner. Après avoir préalablement préparé son amant, Sasuke fit valser ses vêtements pour recouvrir, lui aussi, sa verge tendue d'une capote à la vanille. Sans plus de préambule, Sasuke entra dans l'antre serré et chaude de l'Uzumaki en poussant un long râle de plaisir.

S'ensuivit alors de rapide et violent mouvement de vas-et viens sous des cris et des soupirs avants que deux râle furent plus fort que les autres. Sasuke se déversa en Naruto alors que ce dernier ce déversa sur leur ventre en se cambrant. Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto en se retirant lentement. Naruto était vraiment heureux : Sa première fois avait été avec son amour d'enfance.

Sasuke se leva avec difficultés, c'était excitant de le faire sur un canapé mais c'était pas du tout pratiques. Il enleva sa capote et la jeta dans la cuisine. Il prit une cigarette et un briquet et revint vers Naruto. Il le regarda d'un visage neutre.

_**« Tu peux partir maintenant**._ Déclara-t-il entre deux bouffés  
**_- P-Pardon ? T-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? __» _**Naruto s'était assis sur le canapé et regardait maintenant Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke sourit avant de pouffer de rire. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour se contrôler. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Remarque, pour Sasuke ça rendait la situation amusante. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait jouer avec les sentiments des autres. C'était tellement simple de lire ce que ressentaient les gens.

**_« Que crois-tu ? Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis hétéro, tu étais juste un coup d'un soir. Un bon coup même. Maintenant, si tu pouvais déguerpir le plus vite ce serait sympa. __»_**

Naruto sentit les larmes monter, il était hors de question que monsieur Uchiwa le voit pleurer. Il lui avait fait trop mal, en plus d'avoir pris sa virginité, il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Le blond se leva furieusement, gardant la tête baissée, prit ses affaires et une fois habiller il sortit de cette endroit qui le répugnait sous les rires du maîtres des lieux. Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ... ?

_~ End ~_

**ooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOoo****  
**

Huhu, j'ai enfin put terminer d'écrire mon OS ! Ok donc, dans cet OS, Sasuke passe pour un gros connard. Je le vois trop comme ça donc bon xD... Enfin bref, c'est mon premier lemon aussi que je qualifierais plus comme un lime enfin je ne sais pas... A vous de voir ! So... Review ?


End file.
